Dimension Dragon
by Neoki Lunatari
Summary: Everyone's favorite Demon Lord of the Western lands is after a staff of infinite power, accompanied by a new ally, and so is everyone's favorite Hanyou...allied with the same person? let the battle begin! (rated for language R&R!)
1. Enter Sesshomaru

Disclaimer- No....sadly...I do not own Inu-Yasha...no matter how much I want to...but, I do own my original charies...^^ sooooo R&R! Hope you like it! Vote on pairings in reviews!!!XP  
  
************************************************************************  
The mighty lord of the western lands was sitting at the side of a pond with a highly annoyed look on his features, which were usually stone stiff. His eyes were half closed and locked on the town near by. Unlike most towns, this one was inhabited totally by demons, but mostly kitsune. Sesshomaru's was wounded, after attempting, many times, to get into the Cave of Dimensions, which had been sealed by not one, but three powerful miko years ago. In this cave lay a staff that only Inu-youkai could use, it had been wielded by a Taiyoukai by the name of Kanryyou (Khan-rai-you) and had destroyed hundreds of villages and the miko that protected them. Kanryyou had been killed after three miko sacrificed their lives in order to summon all their life energy into a single attack. The staff had taken the lives of six more miko on its own before it was sealed. Now, Sesshomaru wanted that power, and would go through all hell itself to get that strength. And what was worse was that others had tried so many times already to enter the cave, and failure was not to be tolerated. Many of the demons who had congregated at the town, called Issho, or "together" because of all the demons there of their own free will. What pissed Sesshomaru off so much was the fact that he was sitting there now, considering joining them. ~The great Sesshomaru, reduced to this...~ he growled mentally, a scornful tone towards the very idea. But it was not as if he still wasn't considering.  
  
Sesshomaru took a moment to mentally kick himself. What was he thinking!? If he, the greatest of all demons couldn't get the staff then how would they? It was simple. They wouldn't. it was impossible. And most were kitsune, who couldn't wield the staff if they did somehow get their dirty claws on it. With new heart (not minding the total irony of the expression) Sesshomaru stood up and headed back to the cave...yet again.  
  
Nearly another hour later, Sesshomaru, Lord of the western Lands, was yet again, sitting on his butt in front of the pond with a pissed off expression on his face. Failed "failed failed" seemed to be written across his forehead, which was just as embarrassing as the butt-whoopin' he had gotten from the wards on the cave.  
  
"Ah, the ancient art of Butt-whoop" a clearly feminine voice said from behind him. Sesshomaru said nothing but turned slightly to glance at the offender, even more annoyed that she had somehow snuck up on him without him realizing it.  
  
"You are?" he said simply, his eyes and features back to their stone expression. She just grinned and spun an innocent purple and black leather rod around from a leather tie around her wrist, "I am me, there is no more to say" Sesshomaru was slightly amused, and also, slightly annoyed. No one dared to speak to him like that. No one. Yet this girl had come out of nowhere and-. that's when he noticed it. Her eyes were a vicious amber, with the feral gleam, two inhuman pointed dog ears rose above her hair, only a demon could have those qualities. And her snide comments, amused, yet scornful temperament. Now knowing that what he faced was a demon he knew to use more caution, "So you are youkai" he said, still emotionless, despite his curiosity. She shook her head grinning cockily, "I'm no youkai! I'm a hanyou" she said proudly. Taken slightly aback at the fact that he couldn't smell her human blood, nor notice her sneaking up on him, and now, she was proud of her tainted blood! This was too much, "you like being hanyou?" he asked slowly, still stone cold. And she just smiled and nodded, "Being hanyou gives me free will, yet with the amazing power of a youkai. But unlike you, I still get to have a soul..." Sesshomaru was amazed at the strength in her voice, despite what was considered- among youkai- a touchy subject. She smiled amusedly then looked out over the town, "You heard? Those fools in that village...they're going to go after the Staff of Dimensions..." Sesshomaru nodded, following her gaze to the village, "they will get nowhere. Those fools know nothing of the cave...nor the staff..."he looked over into the girl's violent eyes. You have not given your name, nor business." he stated flatly. She smirked, "people call me Neo, and that's all I'll say..." she smirked. Sesshomaru's, despite it all, couldn't help but become slightly, ever so slightly fond of the hanyou. Somehow, he knew she had information about the staff, "I asked your business. You will answer me, I Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands command you" Neo smirked, "well, that saves me the trouble of asking your name" remarked the highly amused hanyou. She shrugged, "I came here to retrieve the Staff of Dimensions, same as everyone else right?" a triumphant gleam came into his eyes, which, for anyone watching, would have shown them that he did actually care about her answer. Neo noticed said gleam and immediately became annoyed at his "win", "FYI I only told you cause I want to know how much you know" she said with a slight air of haughtiness about her. Sesshomaru found her strange attitude and predictable temperament amusing, and slightly aesthetic. He knew she could never get the staff, so what was the use wasting his energy on destroying her? His information would do her no good, but maybe he could get her to think so and then he would get another victory over what he saw as her clever intellect.  
  
After explaining the origin of the staff to his surprisingly patient listener, Sesshomaru had a new feeling of what could be remotely compared to respect. Glancing around he seemed to realize for the first time how late it was. And even the great lord of the western lands had to eat. As if on cue, Neo looked at Sesshomaru and grinned, "Hey, want to go into Issho and get some food?" she seemed completely at ease asking, despite the request's suddenness. Sesshomaru's stood and looked at her for a moment, wondering slightly where she got all that nerve of hers. Moving slowly, yet surely, the youkai and hanyou made their way to Issho.  
  
They stopped at a tavern, Sesshomaru, being well known, hade no need to "pay" with currency or barter in any way shape or form. The food was alright by Neo's standards, but Sesshomaru stated afterwards that it was "mediocre...but it will do" afterwards, Neo insisted on getting Tea, and surprisingly, Sesshomaru found himself not minding staying in her company a few extra moments. When they had received their tea Neo seemed to lose some of her happy-go-lucky nature, she seemed more quiet as she sat there, and Sesshomaru liked the fact that she could be both happy and energetic, but that, if she so chose, she could be quiet and calm.((A/N- I know! I know! I can't write...but cut me some slack...baka...)) Suddenly there was a loud commotion in the main square, a familiar little green toad youkai and a small human girl stood there. Sesshomaru stood slowly, "I hope we shall meet again" he said formally, then without a backward glance at the hanyou, he left, his face once more a stone shell.  
  
Neo watched him go, mentally making a note of his strengths. She began to list them in her mind- 1. He has no emotions, meaning he trusts no one -2. His aura is incredibly strong 3.- his sword emanated power 4.- he knows his enemy... She was beginning to like this whole situation. But, he didn't know enough about the staff, for gods sake it had been right in front of him and he hadn't known it. She twirled the innocent little purple and black leather rod in between her clawed fingers. Lettering began to appear, seeming to burn itself into the leather.-Dimension Dragon- it seemed to know she was thinking of it. Neo smiled to herself, now everyone would recognize her as the true youkai she was. She smirked viciously to herself, ~Who knew...behind all that talk and energy...I'm just a hanyou, who wants to be a youkai~ . She wanted to be a full youkai, that way, she could have no regrets about the death of humans, let alone anything else, and she could access the true potential of The Staff of Dimensions. But, something bothered her. every time she held The staff it would get eerie writing on it... that spelled out "Dimension Dragon"... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- A/N- I know it is ooc!....R&R Please! This is my 1st FF.net posted Ficcy! If I get reviews then I'll write more! LATER!- Neoki Lunatari 


	2. Friend or Foe? Enter Kai and InuYasha!

((Here's chapter two..R&R!!))

At the exact same time as Sesshomaru was meeting Neo, Inu-yasha was having his own kind of "encounter"...

With a leap that spanned about forty feet, Inu-Yasha propelled himself at this strange amused youkai. He growled venomously, as usual his temper was none to good and the haughtiness the youkai held about her further infuriated him. With another swing of Tetsusaiga he slammed viciously into a tree behind his enemy, amid a fit of giggles from her.

As he turned around his eyes narrowed, her brown hair blew in the breeze, shimmering as its curls bounced back into place, framing her face once more. Her pointed dog ears, much like his own, forwards and locked on him, alert and ready for his next valiant swing.

The Reason for their fight? Simple. Jewel Shards...

She gasped and launched to the side as a purity arrow flew past her ear, barely missing. She whirled around, half expecting the strange half-naked girl to be cowering behind some miko, only to find it was the skimpily clad girl herself! Man this guy confused her... he traveled with two youkai, three humans (one of which was the miko) and a bug thing which she had heard called "Myoga" not that she cared...

With another swing Inu-Yasha managed to throw the youkai back, slamming her into a large boulder, causing her to crumple to the ground. Growling, she stood up, now sporting a huge gash across her stomach and more than a few bruises. She lifted a clawed hand an summoned to her what looked to Inu-Yasha and his friends like a long black and purple staff... she lifted the staff above her head and spun it expertly, ready to completely destroy his with one blast if possible...

"My lord Inu-Yasha!" Myoga's irritating squeaky voice cried from Inu-Yasha's shoulder,

"That is no ordinary staff!!" he whimpered, "Be very careful!"

"Wow, I'm impressed" Inu-Yasha said smirking as he readied his sword, "You didn't run away this time...- What!?" as he spoke the words, Myoga had leapt off and gone bounding off to find some nice secure area to hide... "How characteristic..." Inu-Yasha grumbled as he charged her again.

The youkai sighed irritably and launched forwards as well, the first true attack she had done, using a combo move using her staff for momentum and her claws as her weapons, she slammed the staff into the ground, swinging around it and swiping him with her claws, then swinging around again and kicking Inu-Yasha in the stomach on the rebound. There was a spurt of blood as both hits connected and Inu-Yasha flew back, slamming _through_ a tree and sliding to the ground under a tree behind the first one, still clutching Tetsusaiga in a death grip.

The characteristic and now very common scream of "Inu-Yasha!" from the skimpily clad girl rang through the now very still and quiet area. Kagome leapt forwards, running over to the unconscious hanyou's side, she touched his cheek and looked up fearfully as the youkai glared down at the both of them. Kagome closed her eyes and held Inu-Yasha close to herself as the youkai lifted her claws to strike at Kagome.

Abruptly the youkai swung her claws down and looked at Kagome,

"Hmph... killing you would be useless to me" she said calmly, turning around, "But I WILL take these..." as she went striding off, Kagome's eyes opened and she noticed one- that she and Inu-Yasha were alive and two- her shards were gone.

Kai smirked as she examined the shards she now had thanks to Inu-yasha and his friends. She was surprised she hadn't needed to even use the Staff of Dimensions at all... this was supposed to have been a breathtaking experience where she feared for her life, not a little spat where she pulled all the basic moves HUMANS knew! She sighed and tossed her new jewel shards in the air, catching them deftly and putting them calmly in a pouch at her waist.

"Now...let's check on Neo..." she muttered to herself, sitting down under a tree and closing her eyes. A dark form slipped around her, seeming to wreath her in dark purple flames, which seemed to take the form of a dark dragon with violent amber eyes...

Inu-Yasha awoke to find himself lying on a mat in the forest, his wounds were dressed and there was a fire burning. He could smell his friends, and his hand was resting on Tetsusaiga so he wasn't that worried. As he sat up pain seared through his chest and stomach as he was painfully reminded of the double hit the youkai had gotten in. He growled unhappily, then sighed irritably and forced himself to stand. As he stood up the annoyed voice of Kagome met his ears,

"Inu-Yasha! You shouldn't be moving yet!" she looked worried just like always, and as she ran over she stopped just as she was about to shove him back towards the mat, clearly afraid to hit his wound. He snorted, but was inwardly happy she was worried for him... but as usual, he didn't show it at all,

"Keh, like that wimpy girl could hurt me!" he said viciously. Kagome scowled,

"You were knocked unconscious! Don't give me that!" she yelled angrily, earning herself a matching glare.

"Lucky shot!" he snapped angrily, "I could've beaten her if I had been given a little more time!" he yelled angrily.

"Sounds like he's alright to me" Miroku said walking out and smiling good naturedly as usual.

"exactly." Confirmed Inu-Yasha.

"If he's fighting a losing battle to Kagome then I'm sure he's alright!" said Miroku lifting a finger for emphasis, earning himself a punch from Inu-Yasha and a sweatdrop from Kagome.

In the argument that ensued the word "Sit" was used approximately ten times, and the word "Bitch" was used approximately three. Kagome and Inu-Yasha finally ended their battle with a final cry of "Fine I'm going home!" and "Go! See if I care!" and Kagome left. Leaving a flustered Inu-Yasha alone with his friends.

The next morning Inu-Yasha was beginning to regret letting Kagome go... he had nothing to do since no one could sense shards, they were all in the dark. The Inu-Yasha gumi ((that's the right term right..?)) were wandering around just searching for news of demons in hopes of randomly finding a shard or two.

After three dead ends one finally came up of a description matching that of the youkai that had defeated Inu-Yasha. Of course Inu-Yasha immediately raced off to challenge the girl to a re-match. Which was his first mistake...

The moment he made eye contact the girl grinned and a sinking suspicion dawned on the group that she had known they were coming from the beginning. Inu-Yasha drew Tetsusaiga and readied himself, the youkai also readied her staff, though she seemed less inclined to use it now that she knew she could defeat him without the use of magic at all.

Inu-Yasha growled venomously and launched at her again. Just as they were about to clash a scream rang out, jarring both out of their battle trance. A young girl came racing out of the woods, followed closely behind by two youkai who REEKED of Naraku. One was a huge pussy creature, with bubbles in it's skin as if there were gasses underneath, just waiting to escape, its face- or its face region, was elongated and had a drippy nose and many rows of sharp teeth, that gnashed at them as it approached. The second was a huge silvery bird-like thing. With long humanoid arms that hung down past its hind legs as it flew along, seeming to have lots of trouble staying in the air.

That attracted her attention...

Immediately, the girl moved away from Inu-Yasha, engaging the first, and ugliest, youkai with a snarl. She was followed close behind by Inu-Yasha, who engaged the second youkai just as quickly. As the battles commenced Inu-Yasha felt less hard pressed than when he had fought the girl, it didn't take long for him to find the wind scar and cut the youkai right down the center, sending silvery feathers flying in all directions.

The girl seemed equally at ease, swinging around gracefully to clout the youkai in the back of its head with her staff before swinging around again to prod it as hard as she could in the stomach, then striking at it with her staff again, seemingly to pop it- its body exploded sending foul smelling liquid all over.

Amid it all the girl and Inu-Yasha had ended up staring at one another again, but this time, Inu-Yasha just sheathed his sword and crossed his arms, appraising her, and she in turn shifted to defensive position and knocked her hips, watching him.

"You are an enemy of Naraku?" she said calmly.

"Yeah...you looked like you didn't like him yourself..." he answered, lifting an eyebrow,

"Just who are you anyways?" he finished, sticking his hands in his sleeves when he decided she wouldn't attack.

"They call me Kai" she said amusedly, "Who are you..?"

"I'm Inu-Yasha" he said simply and haughtily, causing her to force back a snicker at his arrogance.

"Okay _Inu-Yasha_ I have nothing more to say to you... Ja-ne!" she said, turning around and walking towards the woods.

"Hey wait!" cried Sango abruptly, "Why don't you come with us? I mean, we're all fighting Naraku here...you'd be a valuable asset" she said comfortably, appraising Kai as if checking out a piece of meat at the market. Kai turned and looked at Sango carefully, looked at the sky as if checking out the time of day, then shrugging said,

"Heh, Why not... I'm bored enough..." she nodded, "Alright...I'll travel with you, but only till we kill naraku. Then you're on your own...and don't expect me to give up _my_ jewel shards..."

"Those were OURS to begin with!" snarled Inu-Yasha, "And we won't give up any we get in the future either!" he snapped, earning him a haughty sniff.

"Mine now..." she retorted, "And that's fine. I'll take 'em from you anyways..." she said wiggling a finger at him provocatively.

Inu-yasha promptly launched at her, swinging his claws at her angrily, even as she tried to pull the hand with the shards away he had grabbed them and was promptly racing off cackling insanely for some reason.

As the argument broke out a new chapter was opened in the battle against Naraku as Kai joined the fray...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((R&R!!!! I LIKE this chapter so much more XD finally! A good one!!

Me- Woo hoo!

Inu- O.o SHE BEAT ME!?

Me- uhhh...No! Of course not!

Inu- Yes she did! You're playing favorites!!!

Me- Uh...No I'm not..?

Inu- glare

Neo- Haha... Kai KILLED you!

Kai- nod nod So I did...

Neo- so, do I get to see you next chapter?

Kai- Nawww, you and Sess get better acquainted and I meet that "Kagome" girl...

Neo- Yay maybe I'll finally get to beat that jerk in a word game or something... Anything to show that I'm smarter than him in every way!

Kai- doubt it... and what a sad sad goal...

Neo- thanks for the vote of confidence....

Kai- No prob

Inu- She was being sarcastic o.O;;

Neo- DUH!

Kai- o.O really...?

Me- Uh..yeah...more later! REVIEW!!!!))


End file.
